Motor vehicles with seats for the conveying of people also have a trunk or boot for conveying material loaded therein. The trunk is generally delimited in a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle on the front side by a back part of a rear seat and on the rear side in longitudinal direction by a lining on the trunk lid, tailgate or rear flap and a rear inner lining of the motor vehicle. Laterally, the trunk is delimited by inner linings as lateral linings on the body of the motor vehicle. On the lower side, the trunk is delimited by a trunk floor and the trunk floor serves for the support of loaded material on an upper side of the trunk floor.
Within the trunk, a warning triangle and a first-aid box is fastened as a functional component for the operation of the motor vehicle. Here, it is desired that the warning triangle and the first-aid box do not simply lie on the trunk floor, but rather are fixed by corresponding fastening arrangements, in order to prevent movement, in particular slipping of the functional component within the trunk. Such fastening arrangements are complex to manufacture, however, and furthermore require additional installation space within the trunk.